Sore
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Paige follows through on her promise of a full body massage. Sequel to 'Oblivious'. Paily smut.


**Title: Sore**

**Summary: The sequel to oblivious. Paige follows through on her promise of a full body massage. **

**Word count: 2,681**

**Rating: M**

**A/N: This is smutty. Just a warning. **

"Someone's in a hurry." Paige noted in an amused voice as Emily dragged her up the stairs.

"I'm sore." Emily pouted, leading Paige into her room.

"Isn't your mom home?" Paige asked as she let go of Emily's hand and closed the door behind them.

"No, she's at work." Emily shook her head in response and idly rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to subdue the ache. Unfortunately lifting her left arm to do so trebled the pain in that area and she had to bite her lip to hold back a whimper.

Paige's concern at the sight spurred her to take charge. "Alright, take your shirt off and lie on your front on the bed."

"I love when you get bossy." Emily smirked as she lowered her hands to grip the bottom of her shirt. She took a deep breath to brace herself for the pain before pulling her shirt up and over her head in one fluid motion. As expected pain shot through her shoulders and travelled down her spine, causing her to gasp. "_Fuck."_

Paige frowned as she watched Emily slowly lower her arms to cross them in front of her chest. "You really are sore."

Emily nodded mutely and allowed the shirt to drop from her hand to the floor.

"Bed." Paige motioned to the bed before turning away to turn the light off.

Emily was confused by Paige turning the lights off but nevertheless she moved to lay down on her stomach and rested her chin on her arms at the head of the bed. The light suddenly dimmed even further with a swishing sound, indicating that the curtains were being closed. A few seconds later the sound of soft music filled the room and Emily chuckled to herself. Of course Paige would go all out when all Emily really wanted was a simple massage. When Paige didn't immediately return Emily sighed impatiently. "Paige?"

"Almost done."

Paige's voice sounded followed by the flick of a match. Emily noticed a spark to her left and she turned her head to see Paige lighting a couple of scented candles on the bedside table. She was about to point out that Paige didn't have to do that and all she wanted was her hands on her when the girl in question spoke up again.

"Do you have any lotion?"

"In the nightstand," Emily answered hesitantly. "You don't have to use it."

"I wouldn't have to use it if this was just some kind of foreplay massage." Paige corrected as she retrieved the bottle of lotion from the specified location and rolled up the sleeves of her thin hoodie. "But you're in pain so I am."

"If you say so." Emily murmured.

Paige squirted some lotion into her hands and rubbed them together to warm it up. "Is your lower back sore?"

Emily shook her head. "Everything above my lower back is sore."

Paige hummed in acknowledgement before she clambered on the bed to kneel next to her girlfriend. As carefully as she could she swung her right leg over Emily's hips so that she was straddling her lower back.

"Is this okay?" she asked cautiously as she settled her weight.

"Yeah, that's good."

Encouraged by the reassurance Paige leaned forward and placed her hands on Emily's back. She was tempted to voice her question again but she didn't want to come across as hesitant or unsure of herself so she merely began to knead the tight muscles of Emily's shoulders. "Wow, you're really…"

"Really what?" Emily sighed in satisfaction as Paige gently massaged her aching shoulders. She moaned softly as Paige pressed down slightly harder than before.

Paige swallowed heavily in response to the sound, grateful for the fact that she was wearing jeans and so the evidence of her arousal was safe. Not that it would have been a big deal of course, they'd been having sex for the past year or so and they were mostly comfortable around each other in regards to sex and intimacy. It would still have been embarrassing for Paige if Emily found out that she got that turned on just by touching her however.

"Paige?" Emily's voice startled Paige from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I asked what you meant." Emily repeated patiently. "You said 'you're really' then you stopped."

Paige licked her lips before she answered forcing herself to focus on the massage. "I was going to say you're really tight." As soon as the words left her mouth she realised how they could be interpreted and hurried to elaborate. "I-I didn't mean…I mean your muscles are really tight."

Emily merely chuckled at the stuttered out correction and closed her eyes to focus on the sensation of Paige's hands gliding across her back.

Paige slid her hands up to Emily's shoulders and gave them a light squeeze to sooth the aching muscles before she focused her attention on the top of Emily's arms.

"God, you're so good at this." Emily practically groaned as Paige continued to knead out the knots under her skin. "Maybe I'll swim like that more often if you do this."

"You pushed yourself again, huh?" Paige asked in a knowing tone of voice as she reached for the bottle of lotion on the bed. She applied more to her hands and rubbed them together more to distract herself than out of necessity.

"Yeah." Emily mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

"Am I hurting you?" Paige asked in concern, warily applying more weight to her knees to relieve the pressure on Emily's lower back.

"No, you just missed a bit."

"I did?" Paige echoed in confusion "Where?"

"You skipped the middle of my back." Emily answered suggestively.

"Oh!" Finally understanding what Emily was hinting at Paige slide her fingers under the black strap of Emily's bra. "Maybe I should unhook this? It's in the way."

"Okay." Emily mumbled, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Paige wiped her hands on her jeans to rid them of any leftover lotion before she reached out to undo Emily's bra. She carefully slid the left strap down Emily's arm before doing the same to the other. Emily lifted up slightly, allowing Paige to pull the bra out from beneath her. Paige dropped the bra to the ground and Emily settled back into the same position with her chin resting on her folded arms. Swallowing heavily, Paige allowed herself a moment to take in the sight of the sides of Emily's bare breasts before she shook her head to refocus and returned to what she was doing.

"Here?" she asked as she began to massage the middle of Emily's back.

"Yeah, right there." Emily sighed out. "That's it."

Paige flushed, her mind going directly to the gutter and uncomfortably shifted her position in an attempt to ignore a certain throbbing between her legs. She blew a strand of hair away from her flushed face as she continued the massage.

"Paige?" Emily spoke up. "Could I make a request?"

"I'm all ears." Paige assured her though she didn't pause in her massaging.

"Harder."

Paige nearly choked on her own saliva at the request and she her hands momentarily stilled. "I…um…sure." She finally stuttered out. She forced herself to resume the massage, applying more pressure than before. Nothing else was said for a few minutes and just as Paige thought she was going to combust due to the soft moans and groans coming from her girlfriend, Emily spoke up.

"You know…my back feels better. And you said you were going to give me a full body massage."

"I did say that." Paige eagerly agreed, her movements coming to a stop. Emily turned beneath her and Paige allowed her fingers to drag across Emily's skin until they were resting on her abdomen.

"You better get to that then." Emily playfully smirked as she stared up at Paige with a heated gaze.

Paige nodded numbly, her eyes fixed on Emily's breast as she began to shuffle backwards until she was straddling Emily's calves at the bottom of the bed. Hesitantly, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Emily's sweatpants and stepping off the bed, pulled them down her legs. When bare legs were revealed to her she had to remind herself to maintain control of herself and not jump Emily right then and there. A glance at Emily informed her that her reaction had definitely been noticed if the smug smirk on Emily's face was anything to go on.

"Waiting for something?" Emily teased impatiently.

Paige shook her head as she allowed her eyes to travel shamelessly up and down Emily's body.

"Paige." Emily's body was soft and husky when she spoke up. The sound caused Paige to look up, her breath catching in her throat when she saw that Emily's heated gaze rivalled her own. "Get back up here."

Paige didn't waste any time in getting back onto next to Emily. She lay on her side, leaning up on her elbow so that she was looking down at Emily and moved a hand to settle on her girlfriend's hip.

"Have I ever told you're really good with your hands?" Emily asked huskily as she met Paige's gaze. Without waiting for a reply she leaned up and kissed her passionately, her hand moving to the back of Paige's neck. Paige quickly responded to the kiss and Emily lay back tugging Paige down with her. What started off as a light pressure quickly turned to more as Emily pulled Paige close, causing the kiss to deepen. Paige eagerly accepted the added pressure and slipped her tongue past Emily's parted lips. Emily gasped into the kiss as Paige's hand moved up to lightly palm her breast. Feeling her lungs burn, she pulled away from the kiss and Paige took the opportunity to kiss her way down Emily's jaw to her neck where she lightly bit down.

"Paige." Emily groaned as her hips jerked slightly.

"I take it you're not sore anymore." Paige whispered huskily into Emily's ear.

Emily's hips rocked at the husky suggestive tone of Paige's voice and she bit down hard on her lip to contain the moan that sprung from her throat.

"D-Definitely not sore," she finally stuttered tightening her grip on Paige. "But I think your attention is needed elsewhere."

"Yeah?" Paige smirked, lightly nibbling Emily's earlobe. She purposefully trailed her hand down Emily's side to the inside of her thigh and stopped just short of where she was needed. "Where would that be?"

"Don't tease." Emily hissed as she felt Paige's thumb barely swipe the elastic band of her underwear. "I need you."

"Good." Paige murmured. She shifted slightly and without hesitation slipped her hand into Emily's underwear.

At the first touch of Paige's fingertips to her center Emily gasped loudly and dug her fingers into Paige's back, arching into the feather light touch.

"You like that?" Paige teased, her confidence significantly boosted by Emily's encouraging response. She traced a light circle around Emily's clit causing her to release a soft moan before she promptly pulled her hand away.

Emily failed to contain the whimper that sprung to her throat at the lack of contact. She stared up at Paige in surprised disappointment. It was very unlike her to hold back or tease. "Paige…"

Paige pressed a gentle, almost pacifying kiss to Emily's lips before she began to shift down the bed, trailing her lips down Emily's jaw to her neck and to her chest as she went. She lingered halfway, pulling a nipple into her mouth and flicking her tongue repeatedly against it. Emily gasped loudly as she felt Paige's teeth lightly graze her nipple swiftly swirling her tongue around it as if to soothe the light nip. Paige pulled away with a soft popping sound and continued her exploration of kisses down Emily's stomach to her navel. She took a moment to lightly suck at the soft skin on Emily's hip, making a small red mark before continuing her downward descent towards Emily's thighs. She frowned when she was stopped by the presence of underwear and quickly pushed the offending item of clothing down Emily's legs. Emily lifted herself a couple of inches off the bed to help and quickly kicked the clothing off. Paige unconsciously licked her lips at the glistening sight before her and proceeded to trail light butterfly kisses up Emily's thighs.

"Oh…" Emily muttered as Paige lightly nipped the inside of her thigh, merely centimetres from where she desperately needed her to be "Paige…" she moved her hands down to thread through Paige's hair and urgently tugged her upwards.

Paige didn't resist the light pulling, instead licking a long trail up Emily's slightly damp thighs, revelling in the taste that was purely her best friend. The taste quickly intensified as she dipped her tongue into Emily's wet center causing her to release a long string of curses. Paige moaned softly at the unusual sound, making a mental note to get Emily to talk like that more often. She had never been a fan of swearing but at that moment with Emily writhing underneath her, desperately begging for release as curses sprang from her lips Paige was certain that the sound was the hottest thing she had ever heard.

Emily's back arched suddenly off the bed when Paige's tongue made contact with her throbbing clit. "God…" she tightened her grip on the back of Paige's head and tugged her closer as she felt an unbearable pressure building within her stomach "Paige…"

Paige hummed in response and shifted slightly so that her tongue was circling Emily's entrance. She leaned up on her elbow with a grunt of discomfort and used her thumb to trace light circles around Emily's clit.

"Fuck Paige…" Emily looked down at her girlfriend but when she was greeted by the sight of Paige's head bobbing up and down between her legs, her arousal intensified to a painful level and her head thumped back onto the pillow behind her "Fuuuuck…"

Paige felt the subtle throbbing between her own legs increase tenfold at the hissed out expletive and deciding to put Emily out of her sexual misery she slipped her tongue into her. As soon as she did Emily's grip on her hair tightened to the point of pain, and with a yell of Paige's name she began to tremor with the intensity of her orgasm. Paige lightly rubbed Emily's clit, helping her ride out the rest of her orgasm. Feeling Emily's quivering slow down to a slight tremor, Paige withdrew her tongue. Finding she couldn't move due to Emily's tight grip on her hair she rested her flushed cheek on the brunette's tan thigh, allowing both herself and Emily time to catch their breath. Finally she felt the grip on her hair loosen and she slid back up the bed, her lips instantly seeking Emily's.

"You're amazing." Emily panted as she wrapped her arms securely around Paige's neck and pulled her close. She rewarded Paige's efforts with a soft kiss before releasing her.

Paige sank into Emily's side still quite breathless and more than a little bit aroused by what had just occurred. She wasn't surprised to find that the sensation of Emily pressed against her wasn't helping the throbbing that had appeared between her legs.

"I mean it." Emily uttered breathlessly as she turned onto her side and curled her arm around Paige's waist. "That was…wow."

Paige chuckled bashfully. "Well it wasn't exactly a chore for me."

Emily grinned at the statement though she quickly sobered when she noticed something.

"What?" Paige asked in concern before Emily had a chance to say anything.

"You…" Emily gripped the front of Paige's hoodie and tugged her close to give her a slow, lazy kiss. She pulled back for a moment to whisper against Paige's parted lips. "Are wearing too many clothes." Without further ado she recaptured Paige's lips with her own. Paige had just enough time to realize the implications of what Emily had said before the girl in question straddled her hips and all other reasonable thought dissipated.

THE END.


End file.
